


The Sun And Moon Collide

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: Genesis (Band), Utopia (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: After an unexpected journey down a river, Todd has a random-chance encounter with a certain somebody from a certain prog band...





	The Sun And Moon Collide

“Todd, I’m not sure this is a good idea.”

“Shaddup Roger, this is gonna be great,” Todd said as he jumped from the dock to the tiny rowboat beside it. “We can go on all sorts of adventures.”

“I don’t want to go on adventures,” Roger said, crossing his arms. “Please get out.”

“Whatever.” Todd untied the rope and was immediately swept away by the river’s current.

“Todd!” Roger reached out to try to grab the boat but it slipped right out of his grasp.

“Roger!” Todd cried out. “I just realized there’s no oars in here! Can you get help?” 

“I’ll save you, Todd! Don’t worry!” Roger ran along the banks of the river, almost tripping over the dense undergrowth. Try as he might, he just couldn’t keep up and Todd soon lost sight of his little friend.

“Well shit,” Todd said, leaning back. “Guess I should just make the best of this.”

The river ran on and on, lazily flowing to somewhere. Todd didn’t know where exactly it would take him, but that was part of the excitement. He was far away from any kind of civilization as far as he could tell. The banks were lined with a wall of trees, their thick foliage obscuring anything that could be on the other side.

“I wish Roger was here… This is nice…” Todd took a hit off of his vape pen (just pretend vapes exist in the 70′s, okay). 

But the peacefulness of the boat ride was not to last. Night fell upon him and he was still all alone on the river, in the dark forest, not naked (he was wearing a sparkly jumpsuit) but very afraid.

The ship snagged on a rock, and he finally had his chance to get to dry land. But what if land was even more dangerous than the water? He was far away from Bearsville at this point, far away from any human settlement. For all he knew, there could be wolves, cougars, bears, sasquatches, mothmen, any number of beasts lying in that deep, dark wood. Waiting for some young, lanky record producer to come waltzing through.

And then, up in the distance, a light from a house. Salvation at last! He scurried through the shrubs and bushes until he came to the front door. He knocked on it three times and it was answered by none other than the man who was formally known as the frontman of English prog-rock band, Genesis: Peter Gabriel.

“Todd?”

“Peter?”

“What are you doing out there in the woods? It’s so late.”

“Boating accident. I got lost and I just need a place to stay for the night so can I crash here?”

“Of course, come in,” Peter said, stepping aside to let Todd in. “Do you want a drink?”

“A hot toddy, please.”

Peter went into the kitchen and heated up some water in a teapot on the stove. He mixed the hot water with some whiskey and honey and added a stick of cinnamon to finish it off. He handed the drink to Todd, who was spread out on the couch.

“Thanks man.” Todd took the drink and sipped it. “Aaaah, nice. Makes me wanna get all snuggly by the fire.”

Peter sat down next to him. “Y’know, Todd… I have a really soft king-sized bed. If you want, you can sleep on that and I’ll sleep here on the couch.”

“Oh hell yeah.”

They walked into the bedroom and Todd flopped down on the bed, back first. “Oh, this is lovely…”

Peter smiled as he looked on from the doorway. “Do you want a foot massage, Mr. Rundgren?”

“Yeah, sure.” Todd kicked off his platform boots. Peter squirted massage oil over his hands and rubbed Todd’s feet up and down.

“Todd, you should do something about these toenails, they’re nasty.”

“Whatever, keep going. This is heavenly…” Todd felt himself about to nod off, between Peter giving him a sensual foot rub and the softness of the bed. As his eyelids fell, and his brain about to set sail for Dreamland, Peter tapped him on the shoulder, waking him back up.

“Todd, I do offer… happy endings, if you know what I mean.” Peter winked.

“Oh? Ohhhh… Yeah, I’d like that…” Todd unzipped his jumpsuit all the way down to the groin. Peter reached inside and grabbed the beast within. He worked his hand around the shaft, pumping it faster and faster. “Yeah, that’s it,” Todd groaned, tossing his head back, his salmon and teal colored hair splaying out over the milk-white pillows.

When it was over, Peter brought his cum-covered hand to his mouth and licked it clean. “You taste very good,” he said. There was no response though, because Todd had fallen asleep.

“Good night, Mr. Rundgren.” Peter kissed Todd on his forehead as he tucked him in.

 

The next morning, Todd woke up in a very empty house. Peter said he was sleeping on the couch but he wasn’t there, or anywhere else. Todd made himself some instant coffee. It tasted terrible.

There was a knock at the door. Todd expected it to be Peter but it was just Roger. He looked very bedraggled, mud stains all over his clothes and pine needles and leaves sticking out of his hair. “Hey Poindexter,” Todd said.

“Oh Todd, thank god you’re okay,” Roger said. “I followed the river all night, yesterday and I found the boat and it was empty and I was so worr-”

“Shhhhh, Roger, I’m fine. Do you want shitty coffee?”

“Uh, yeah I guess. What did you do here? Last night?”

“I got a handjob from a Peter Gabriel.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, you know crazy shit like that happens to me all the time.”

“Yeah, I know.”

They stood there in silence for a minute. 

“I’m gonna call a taxi so we can go home,” Todd said.

“Okay.”

And so they did.

Months later, Utopia was playing a show at the Hammersmith Odeon in London. Todd swore he saw Peter Gabriel backstage, for a passing moment, but it could’ve just been his eyes playing tricks on him again.

The end.


End file.
